1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of rotating toys. More specifically, the invention relates to a tape-supported yo-yo consisting of a tape connected at one of its ends to the axle of the yo-yo. An operator holds the other end of the tape in his hand and can provide periodic, gentle, upward impulses to the tape in order to maintain the yo-yo in operation. A swivel system, connected to the end of the tape opposite the end which is attached to the axle, greatly facilitates operation of the yo-yo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art reveals various toys having combined rotational motion about a horizontal axis and a translational motion in a vertical direction. One type of such toy is commonly referred to as a yo-yo. This toy has also been referred to as a return top; quiz; prince of Wales' toy; Bandalore; or emigrette. A conventional yo-yo consists of a single axle having two parallel positioned discs centrally connected to the axle. A string is connected to the axle between the discs at one end and is held in the user's hand at the other end. The string is wrapped around the axle by the user and then is forced downward. Upon being forced downward, the string unwinds and provides a rotational momentum to the discs. Once the string has beem completely unwound, the rotational momentum of the discs continues to exist, thus causing the string to be rewound around the axle as it travels upward vertically toward the user's hand. The conventional structure of this yo-yo is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,361 to Bowden, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,635 to Radovan.
The conventional yo-yo structure as described above has achieved tremendous success in the past as an entertaining toy. Furthermore, certain modifications of that conventional yo-yo such as that disclosed within Bowden may have achieved success as entertaining toys. However, the conventional yo-yo structure has a pronounced limitation when used by inexperienced or younger operators. The limitation is apparent to even the most casual observer and resides in the ability to maintain the balance or equilibrium of the toy during use. The inability of the inexperienced user to maintain this balance results in a wobbling and precessional motion of the yo-yo during operation. The operator loses control of the yo-yo when the balance of the toy is disturbed, thus causing the yo-yo to slow its rotational motion and thereby lose its ability to maintain vertical translational motion.
Even though the specific problem of the inexperienced user's inability to maintain the balance of the yo-yo is apparent, the solution to the problem had not been solved until the presentation of an invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. application with Ser. No. 120,289. Prior attempts at modifying the conventional yo-yo structure are disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,508 to Klemke and U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,140 to White. The modifications of Klemke and White may provide additional temporary balance to the horizontal stability of the axle by attaching two separate strings to the yo-yo axle at two separate points. However, those devices make no provision for the possibility of one of the strings being wound around the axle more quickly than the other, thus resulting in tilting. That problem is considered and solved in the invention of MacCarthy, U.S. Patent application of Ser. No. 120,289. My copending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 120,289, was filed Feb. 11, 1980.
Other modifications to conventional yo-yo structure have been developed within the prior art. These modifications include the addition of steel rings to the discs of the yo-yo. Some of the modifications have been directed towards improving the stability of the yo-yo. Other modifications to the conventional yo-yo structure do not have as their purpose the improvement of the stability of the yo-yo, but rather providing a toy having added versatility and function, thus requiring greater skill and manual coordination for their operation.
Accordingly, the prior art appears to be comprised of yo-yo toys of conventional structure, conventional yo-yos with slight aesthetic modifications, yo-yos whose structure has been modified with the intent of providing improved stability, and yo-yos whose conventional structure has been modified with the intent of providing additional versatility and function. The structure of the present invention removes it from being classified strictly as a conventional yo-yo. Although the present invention may be modified aesthetically to produce graphic, light and sound effects, the structural differences between the present invention and a conventional yo-yo indicate that the present invention is more than a mere modification of conventional structure intended to bring out merely aesthetic differences over a conventional yo-yo.
U.S. Patent application of Ser. No. 120,289 describes a yo-yo which is more stable and versatile than the conventional yo-yo and prior modifications thereof. The present invention describes an alternative and distinct method for increasing the stability and versatility of the yo-yo so that it can be readily used by inexperienced persons or by very young children. The yo-yo of the present invention differs from all previous yo-yo designs. Basically, the yo-yo of the present invention consists of an axle, two discs centrally mounted on this axle, a tape, one end of said tape connected to said axle at a position between said discs, a swivel system attached to other end of said tape, and a holding ring attached to the swivel system. This novel design results in a yo-yo toy having dramatically improved stability and remarkably increased versatility over previous yo-yo designs. The design inherent in the present invention was arrived at after considering and constructing many more complex but less satisfactory models.
Although the structure of the present invention was intended to and did result in a toy having increased stability over a conventional yo-yo structure, the present invention is also capable of certain increased versatility of function over conventional yo-yo toys.
In the context of this Specification the term `stability of yo-yo` is intended to mean the tendency of the yo-yo axle to remain in horizontal alignment, and its tendency to return to this alignment if it is displaced therefrom by some means. The term `stability of yo-yo` also refers to the facility with which proper yo-yo operation can be re-established after it experiences severe wobbling or precessional rotation; the greater the stability of the yo-yo, the easier it is to re-establish proper operation after it encounters difficulty.
As an indication of the enhanced stability and ease of operation inherent in the yo-yo of the present invention, the following, illustrative examples may be given; after minimal practice a child of four to five years old can easily operate the yo-yo. In fact, the yo-yo is stabilized to such a degree and its ease of operation is so pronounced that it could be figuratively referred to as a yo-yo with training wheels, implying that it is suitable for children who have not yet mastered the art of using the conventional string yo-yo.
As an indication of the increased versatility of the yo-yo presented herein, the user will find that the yo-yo can be handled quite roughly during its operation, and still, the user continues to retain control of its motion. For example, while the yo-yo is in use it may be swung sideways, parallel to the direction of the yo-yo axis. Even though this induces a severe gyroscopic precession of the yo-yo body about a vertical axis, proper functioning of the yo-yo can be readily regained. With conventional designs, this gyroscopic precession also occurs, and generally it causes the operator to lose control of its motion. This ability to recover, even after severe twisting about a vertical axis, is a unique advantage of the present invention and adds considerable versatility to its use. As well as demonstrating increased versatility, these observations also provide further confirmation of the remarkable stability of the present yo-yo.
As a further indication of the versatility of the present yo-yo, the user will find that it is a simple matter to operate the yo-yo by suspending it from one's mouth, or by standing on a chair, table, or other elevated platform, and suspending it from one's foot.
Another feature inherent in the present invention is the smoothness and increased translational velocity of its motion. The smoothness results from the fact that the tape lies neatly on top of itself, unlike a string which typically winds in a somewhat random manner. The increased translational velocity results from the increasing diameter of the effective axle as the tape is wrapped in a spiralling manner upon itself as the yo-yo body rotates on its upward swing.
The ease of operation and smoothness of motion make the present yo-yo a pleasurable toy for both young and old. Due to its stability, less concentration is required for using the present invention during normal operation than is required for operating a conventional yo-yo, and it is considerably easier to regain proper functioning of the yo-yo when it encounters difficulty.